HUNTED
by LouLane
Summary: There are many things that can go wrong when your art professor gives you an assignment that says: "Draw a person you don't know, but find attractive. It doesn't matter if it's purely superficial. I just need to see what on that person got your attention and what managed to keep it. It's all about creating an atmosphere. Understood?"
1. Chapter 1

**AN IMPOSSIBLE ASSIGNMENT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was a lazy, comfy evening for the 22-year old woman. She sat on the little balcony of the apartment she shared with her best friend.

Kagome was tucked into a thick, black fleece-blanket and drank Peppermint-Tea, her favourite, whilst browsing the Internet for funny videos of cats, doing stupid stuff. Her life was wild.

Sad fact of the day: The only occasionally thrill she got, was from her art classes.

She was studying art at her local University and her art professor was nuts.

This week's assignment was: "Draw a person you don't know, but find attractive. Lay emphasis on the thing that had, ultimately, drawn you to that person. It doesn't matter if it's purely superficial. I just need to see what, on that person, got your attention and what managed to **keep** it. And yes Maik, you can just draw boobs, **but** they have to tell me "Why them? Why not another persons chest? What is it, that makes you drawn to them?" It's all about creating an atmosphere. Understood?"

Maik looked absolutely confused. "Yes, sir." Their art teacher was the weirdest person, any of them had ever seen. He was an ex-military with long white hair and flower-power t-shirts, who refused to wear shoes, and occasionally threw a fit in class about how they were all "little pieces of shit and should fucking embrace the love in their life's."

He seemed, to put it friendly, very conflicted.

She sighed deeply. It was getting cold, she was able to see her breath.

She and her best friend lived in a little apartment, consisting of 2 bedrooms, a kitchen/living room, a bath with a bathtub and a little balcony, from which she could look down into the park. Protected from curious glimpses through plants that ranked down on one side of the balcony, she loved watching the people in the park.

The balcony was so little that she, a bench for one (that they used for two) and a little desk were all that could possibly fit on it.

They lived in central and loved their little home. Sango was studying law and wanted to be a judge. Her boyfriend Miroku lived next door and he was studying medicine, he was a lecher, but the fun kind of lecher, not one who would actually act upon those perverted urges.

Kagome had wrapped herself up in her red, warm hoody and wore her black thermo-leggings. On top of that, she wore a woollen scarf and a black beanie, covering her ears from the cold air. Her raven-black waves, that normally reached her waistline, had retreated from the cold into her scarf.

What the hell was that teacher thinking? The task was so intimate… Drawing someone you feel physically attracted to, and actually trying to lie emphasis, on what had attracted you to that person, was very personal. She wasn't sure if she was able to do that. She never really felt attracted to someone, besides Inuyasha. But he had a girlfriend and she definitely wouldn't be a home wrecker. Even thought he gave her plenty of hints, she would always withdraw from his flirtatious nature, before things got serious. She would not be anyone's affair.

Ugh. She drunk the last sip of her peppermint-goodness, shut the laptop down, and escaped into the warmth of the kitchen/living room. Sango was currently on a "Study-trip". Meaning she lived like a shut in, absolutely dependent on Kagome for such mundane things like food or someone telling her to take a shower. Her exams would be starting next week.

She looked in the fridge and frowned. Nothing… Besides an onion, strawberries and some Greek yoghurt that had left his best times far, far behind him. She would have to do some grocery shopping.

It was still early, so she had to get out of her comfy clothes and put on her 'outside clothes'. Grudgingly she stared at her Sketch-bock and sighed, in defeat, as she grabbed it and put it into her shopping back.

She had quickly changed into a pair of dark blue denim, got rid of her beanie and put on her winter coat. Nobody would see what was underneath it anyway. She grabbed her shopping back and screamed "Sango, I'm leaving, getting us some food. Do you need anything?"

"Hmm… I need to concentrate this is really-"

"Got it, good luck!"

She stomped off into the cold, cold world. Chucks were evidently a very bad decision. 10 minutes into her shopping trip, she couldn't feel her toes any more.

After entering the grocery store, she was happy to feel the welcoming warmth of a heated room. As she went to get her stuff she found that her favourite cereal was on the freaking highest shelf, in the whole store. What kind of sadism was this?

She stood on her tiptoes, leaning against the shelf, stretching, but didn't even coming close to the cereal.

After a few seconds of struggling, a big hand appeared from behind, she felt a hard body press lightly against her and saw how the hand got the cereal she was reaching for. She slowly turned around to see, the most attractive man, she'd ever seen in her whole life; he looked at her with a bland expression. She blushed as her eyes fell on his perfect build and animalistic pride. **He looks perfect, like fucking Michelangelo's David, **she thought in her haze.

He smirked at her. His amber eyes were shining with amusement, he had obviously enjoyed her desperate attempt to get the cereal.

But she didn't really notice that, she was to distracted by his body… He had a beautiful body. She saw his trained arms, his wide chest and his long, silver hair that he wore in a wild topknot at the back of his head.

He wore blue Denim, a grey shirt and a dark blue hoody underneath his winter coat. He also went for blue chucks, she noticed and chuckled.

His amber eyes beamed at her and his smirk widened.

She realized that she had stared at him for almost 3 minutes. Her voice was rough and the look in her eyes bewildered, when she finally said "Thanks." and took the package with a weak smile.

His deep voice was, as masculine, as everything else about him, as he answered "No problem". The sound alone sufficed to give her goose bumps all over, running down her spine. She nodded shortly and went, with an amazing speed, straight towards the cashier.

**I have to draw him **now**.** **Faster, I need to get out of here.** **I'm going to search for a parkbench or something. I **need** to draw him. He's perfect for the task. And otherwise too.**

The urge was so big that she didn't even take her change. She smiled at the woman grabbed her stuff and ran outside. 10 minutes later she was sitting on the bench in front of the convenience store and drew her wits out. Every detail she could recall was going to be on paper.

How she could see his muscles through his shirt and his collarbone. She drew his broad chest, his wide shoulders and thick arms. He had something animalistic, raw and that was what had caught her attention in the first place. The masculinity in every move and the light in his amber eyes contrasting his bland, bored facial expression. His height, his muscular legs, they were only adding up on the effect of raw, animalistic masculinity.

She was so entranced by her drawing, so occupied with working out the crescent moon tattoo, located on the base of his neck, that she didn't hear him coming. She worked like a mad woman trying to recall everything when she heard a deep voice behind her "I take it, I caught your attention, woman."

"Hnn…" **Gosh, let me be! This is far too important**, she thought, as she looked up wanting to shoot the person a glare of the murderous kind, and was absolutely shocked, to see, that the deep voice belonged to the Sketch-guy.

**A/N**_  
_

_hey guys :D_

_I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story ;)_

_I originally posted this on Dokuga._

_Reviews make my day, so if you want to bless me with your opinion (wether it's hate/love or neither), go for it ;)_

_P.s.: The picture from this story is called 'Morning Light' and was created by the lovely WanderingMiko. You can find her on tumblr and various other websites. She does beautiful fanart ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**OH NO, SHE DIDN'T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own a laptop, so I got that going for me, which is nice.**

He stared curiously at his picture and then looked at her, with a wicked smile, "Although I can't approve of this, I have to say, you are quite talented." One long white strand fell, from his wild topknot, on his face. She held her breath and flushed as he slowly leaned forward until his eyes were on the same level, as hers.

She had to remind herself, that this was not her perversion. It was her art teachers. **Yeah right, ****you**** felt the attraction, don't push it on conflicted Mr. Flower-Power.**

She took a deep breath and looked into his wild amber eyes. As calm as she possibly could, she said, "It's for my art assignment. I'm sorry I did this, without your permission, but that is kind of… the whole point of my assignment."

He rose an eyebrow "This Sesshomaru doesn't like being portrayed without knowing why."

He had trouble to suppress his smirk, when he noticed how uncomfortable she felt. She was obviously fidgeting and had a hard time answering him, explaining herself and the sketch in front of her.

"What is this assignment of yours about?"

Her cheeks flushed and he saw her biting on her plum lip. Long, black waves of hair fell into her face, which she nervously brushed back with her fingers.

Her blue eyes mirrored all her emotions perfectly, from putting up a fight, to embarrassment and lastly bitter resignation.

She took a deep breath; his face was now mere inches away from hers, "Attraction."

He raised his eyebrows and said in a deep, husky voice "So do you find me attractive, little one?"

She met his eyes, and all the previous signs of embarrassment vanished as she in a throaty voice said "Yes."

Kagome held his gaze for another few long seconds, his eyes displaying a wild mix of emotion, from arousal to anticipation.

She took a deep breath, as she stood up and freed herself from his intimidating pose. The air was thick with lust and tension.

This wouldn't happen. She couldn't just... go with it, with whatever this was. This wasn't who she was. She nodded firmly in his direction, hoping he grasped the concept and said "Goodbye." as she turned and left.

He stood bend over the bench, completely and utterly dejected.

**What did just happen?**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

THOUGHTS OF A HUNTER.

From the moment she had stepped into the store, she had caught his attention. She had holy energies and was definitely trained from the feel of it. Finding a miko in this day and age was a rarity, a trained one even more so. He shook his head and discreetly followed her. She had a set course. She knew what she wanted and went for it, not wasting any time. He chuckled. Efficiency was something he loved.

As she tried to grab the cereal that was so obviously out of her reach, he just had to grin. That woman had fighting spirit. Thought with her height, it wouldn't take her very far.

He appreciated her effort though, because he could see her rear and her trained legs perfectly through the tight denim she wore… And the way she stretched to get that cereal…

She had curves and he absolutely loved it.

At that moment he realized that a shop attendant was on his way to her, wanting to help. He had to make his move fast and rushed forward. He now stood behind her, pressing against her lightly, kami, that girl smelled like paradise, he thought before he, seemingly effortlessly, grabbed the package.

When he stepped away and let her turn around he could see her shock and surprise. She wasn't the only one surprised by what she saw.

He was surprised to see her blue eyes, she was Japanese and such eyes weren't a trait common to this part of the world. He looked at her, waiting for a reaction and realized soon, that he wasn't going to get one. Her eyes just devoured him. It was like she tried to take every detail of him in. His face, his muscles, his legs, and she most evidently wasn't ashamed to look. He smirked. This was going to be really interesting.

The moment she saw his wide smirk she sobered up, her eyes went blank, hiding her emotions, she thanked him in a coarse voice and practically ran away from him.

His beast snarled. It wanted him to go after her, its arguments were all based on one particular part of her physique. **Her rear.** He sighed. It had been a while since he last got laid. It had been a one-night stand, he had picked her up at a bar… It had been so long that he couldn't even remember her face. He felt the urge to go after the cereal-woman, but decided against it. _This Sesshomaru does not chase after anyone. It is below me._

As soon as he stepped through the front door of the store he could scent her. She sat in front of it, completely concentrated on the sketch she was drawing. He stepped closer catching a glimpse of what she was drawing and his breath stuck in his throat in surprise.

She was drawing him. Perfectly. Down to every detail, every hair.

It looked like a photo. Everything was so detailed, she even drew his crescent moon. The sketch had a raw intensity, a masculine emphasis.

This was perfect, now that he had caught her in the act, he could… confront her about it.

** He raised his eyebrows and said in his deep husky voice "So, do you find me attractive, little one?" **

He wanted her. He really wanted her, badly. She flushed, as she looked at him with no fear and held his gaze.

** "Yes."**

The moment before he leaned in to make his move, she looked away, stood up and walked away. Her voice still hoarse, she just said "Goodbye."

She walked fast at a determined pace. She clearly didn't want him to follow.

**What did just happen? **

He felt completely and utterly dejected. This was not happening to him.

He was a sex god. Most of the women he knew tried to force themselves into his life until he prompted them to stop their desperate attempts. Naturally none of those would ever succeed at anything, concerning him. They had boyfriends, though that didn't stop them from going after him. He found that rather sad, what he searched for was loyalty, morals and maybe even a little bit of that fighting spirit the little woman had shown him today. Even though she obviously felt attracted to him she denied herself the pleasures he could give her.

Maybe she had a boyfriend? He growled at that thought. Her scent was pure. Today was not the day for him to make his move, he could feel that, but he would find her. She wasn't easy and he had always loved a good challenge.

**Let the hunt begin, little one.** He smirked at that thought. Oh, this was going to be quite the fun.

**A/N**

_Hey guys, I'm happy to see that you are enjoying the first chapter, thus far :DSo I thought you might enjoy finding out, what the other party thought about the whole incident?_  
_Prayer kindly betaed the whole thing. She did an incredible job in a really short amount of time, so I just want to give her a shout out, for her wonderful work. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

AND THEN THAT HAPPENED.

Kagome rushed home. She needed to talk about this mess with someone. Even if her best friend was currently a zombie of a student, she would have to make time for this.

As she ran up the 4 staircases, Kagome contemplated on how she would get Sango's attention.

At the end of the fourth staircase she screamed "Sango?" out of breath and just the slightest bit hysterically.

"Kagome? What happened? Is everything okay?" Her friend's door slammed open and she ran towards her in an oversized T-shirt and her Pyjama shorts.

Okay... She might have overreacted. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, it's just... you need to help me here. I just... I almost,** almost** went home with a stranger."

Sango had a murderous beam in her normally warm, brown eyes. As she boxed her in the shoulder and said, "I thought you were hurt, you idiot."

Kagome ignored the attack and continued. "Getting your attention is hard, so shut up and listen to this, you know about my crazy art assignment, ne?"

As she told her the story her friends eyes widened and then she hugged her tightly.

"Kagome I'm so, so happy that you didn't go with him."

Kagome snorted in disbelief. "I'm not going to get myself deflowered, by a guy who picks me up from the park bench, in front of the supermarket. That's just something that won't happen, no matter **how** hot he may be."

Silence fell over the two girls, before Kagome grabbed her back. "You want to see how my glorious cereal-guy looked?"

"Hmm."

She pulled out her sketches and gave them to Sango, who suddenly held her breath. "I know him."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Do you know his name?"

Sango looked at her friend in incredulity "You sure you don't know his name?"

She fidgeted nervously. "He once referred to himself as 'this Sesshomaru' so… "

Sango nodded and sighed. "That is Inuyasha older half-brother, Sesshomaru Taisho."

Now it was Kagome's turn to look at her wide-eyed. "No way." She shook her head. "No way, Sango."

"He is. I'm pretty sure white hair and gold eyes aren't **that** common."

Kagome sighed and concluded, "It doesn't matter. It's not like we're going to meet again any time soon."

"Sesshomaru is notorious for his cold nature. If he really meant to make a move on you, I doubt that he won't try again. He turned down every girl who asked him until now. Also –"

"He's a full-blooded inuyoukai." Kagome interrupted. "A full-blooded inuyoukai, Sango."

"Yes, I know. They are hunters, Kagome. If you really rejected him like that, there's a good chance that his pride won't allow him to leave you alone. He will practically hunt you."

She sighed unnerved. "At least he doesn't know my name."

"Just be careful, Kagome. Well, on second thought, you were tempted to go with him… So wouldn't it be nice for you, if he found you?"

Kagome sighed heroically, rolling her eyes. "Finally a drop-dead-gorgeous-man decides he wants me and it's Inuyasha's older brother. Wonderful. When did my luck leave me?"

Sango raised her eyebrows, "Is Inuyasha still bothering you?"

"He is in deep, deep denial." Kagome sighed and shook her head.

Sango chuckled. "That's just sad."

Kagome sighed again. She didn't want to talk about that idiot any longer. "Anyway, I'm making Tacos tonight. Later I'm going to go over my drafts, so you won't have to fear me disturbing your studies. Now stop slacking and go back into student-zombie-mode."

Sango laughed as she boxed her lightly on the shoulder "You're one to talk, making me all worried for nothing."

Kagome just shook her head dramatically, "Always making excuses."

..o.O.O.O.o..

The next day she awoke from a loud crash and a lot of screaming.

**What is happening?!**

She tried to get up, but then realized that the voices belonged to Sango and Miroku, who had a big argument. She heard the word "Hentai" in different volumes a couple of times, so she figured he had tried to make a move on her while she slept. Wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last.

She groaned and tried to go back to sleep. After another twenty minutes of screaming she had developed a nervous eye twitch and felt the first signs of a migraine.

Time to leave bed and get up.

As she grumbled towards the coffee-maker, through their kitchen/living room, she thought about the advantages of earplugs and how she always forgot to buy them beforehand.

Sadly when the screaming – finally – stopped it was time to get ready for University, so she decided to look over her drafts again, before packing them into her bag.

It looked exactly like him. She felt her pride swell and was disturbed by a mischievous looking Miroku, who had the fine imprint of a female hand on the left side of his face.

Sango had bitchslapped him, **hard**.

After taking a look at her drafts, he smiled conspiratorially "Why did you draw Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was startled and tried to overcome her irrational anger about the fact, that everybody seemed to know him except her. So she explained it. "I saw him last night in the supermarket and he fit the requirements for my art assignment, so I drew him."

"Hmm… You know, he goes to the same University as us? He'll find out that you drew him."

She smirked, ignoring her annoyance. "He already did. Wait, he goes to our University? What does he study?"

"Political economics and political sciences."

"Hmm." she hummed. It somehow fit him.

Miroku smirked, "You're interested."

"Am not." Kagome replied quickly.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes you are, stop denying it." He laughed wickedly.

..o.O.O.O.o..

"Inuyasha."

This was beneath him and he knew it, but if he wanted to find the sketch-girl quickly this was the best way. He suppressed a threatening growl when he saw the self-righteous smirk on his half-brother's face.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it, his arrogant ass of a half-brother had decided to join him and Kikyo for lunch. This couldn't possibly mean anything good...

"What's with that attitude half-breed?"

The half-breed's girlfriend looked at him, as if he was the vilest being on the whole planet. Sesshomaru shot her one of his notorious death glares and she immediately looked away, he smirked. What a weak, cowardly girl.

"Shut it Sesshomaru, what do you want?"

Inuyasha had to make sure this was over soon. He knew Kikyo hated his brother. She knew he was a full-bred inuyoukai and had trouble accepting him... as a _being_.

Part of her trouble came from her general hatred towards all youkai. At the beginning of their relationship she didn't knew what Inuyasha was and by the time she found out she could only accept it because he was half-human. It sometimes struck him as weird.

"You have a few friends in the art department, right?"

Sesshomaru wanted to be done with this, as fast as possible. Better get right to the point.

"Yeah. Why?"

Inuyasha eyed his half-brother suspiciously. He had _one_ friend in the art department, Kagome. What could he possibly want from her?

"Even though it is none of your business, I have a project due next week and need someone with artistic talent for it. I intend to use several caricatures for my project."

Which wasn't a lie. It wasn't the entire truth, but it certainly wasn't a lie.

"Kagome."

The bitter human onna spat the name out as if it belonged to… the devil himself. Or worse.

Inuyasha looked like he was trapped. He wouldn't have told him whom his friend was, that was obvious.

"She can't do it." He exclaimed, angrily, possessively. "Kagome doesn't know anything about art. She… I… I won't allow it." he finished determined.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything he scented her, the sketch-girl and watched as his girl walked towards Inuyasha with a death glare on her face that could have been one of his. He watched her closely as she slammed her tablet on the table in front of Inuyasha and said in dangerously calm voice "What won't you allow, Inuyasha?"

**A/N**

_Thank you for the lovely feedback! :D  
Please review!  
_

_princessariellover876_:_ thanks ;)_

_ heartluv:I hope you enjoyed her reaction :D I know, I would probably run away if someone would catch me drawing them. And that wouldn't even be an overreaction..._

_ Alice: thank you! I did write another one... two actually. I hope you liked them? :D_

_ Ancient One: thank you ;) I try to be original :D  
_

VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS: thanks! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it :D

_ LoveInTheBattleField: you, my friend, seem to be pretty into sailor moon :D thank you for your feedback, though. P.s. your nickname gave me an earworm! (love is a battlefield) it's an old song and it's amazong :D  
_

_ sesshylovr: waaa... stop it, you're making me blush */*. no seriously, thank you for your kind words!_

_ Cal-Kitty: thank you! I hope so too, hehe^^_

_ fredisagirl: thank you :D the third chapter is up early, because I too am very impatient. ;)_

_ bakugirl: hehehe^^I am going to comply, I swear. This will be continued! :)_

Julia G: waaa! you are such a sweetheart! thank you so much for your lovely review! :D p.s. I am going to make Kagome exclaim 'Holy macaroni' at some point during this story, because it's fricking adorkable. :D

_ erica: AND SO IT BEGINS!_


	4. Chapter 4

**FIGHTING A LOOSING BATTLE**

Entering the cafeteria, she contemplated what to eat. The cafeteria was a battlefield. The women and men, who distributed the food, were hardy warriors, who wouldn't give in. Not even the pickiest eaters with the most exotic of food allergies, could convince them to tell them what was actually in the food.

So, to minimize the risk, you usually picked something very simple. Like porridge. Yeah, she'd go with porridge.

Walking towards her usual table, she always ate together with 'the gang', she heard her name... _'Kagome doesn't know anything about art. She… I… I won't allow it.'_

**Excuse me?!**

o.O.o

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard her voice and saw her.

"Kagome, I just… I don't approve. You can't."

She chuckled dryly, "First of all what makes you think you get a say in my life? What in the world deludes you into thinking I need your approval for anything?" She sighed, as she continued, "Second of all, what in the world is there to approve? It's not like he asked you if he could marry me, which by the way is obviously **not** something you have a say in either."

Sesshomaru coughed slightly, feeling lucky beyond reason, that he had found her so quickly, "So you're going to help me?"

As she heard his voice she turned around, slightly shocked and confused. "With what?"

"I need a capable artist to complete my project." Sesshomaru calmly explained.

"Kagome isn't going to help you, I will not allow it." Inuyasha intervened angrily.

Kikyo glared at Kagome as if she wanted to rip her very soul out of her body. Anger just didn't cut it any longer. **How could that girl try to snatch her boyfriend away from her?**

Kagome would have laughed if they weren't being serious. Inuyasha couldn't take a hint even if his life depended on it and Kikyou… yeah, Kagome honestly didn't know what her problem was, however she reminded herself that she needed to debate a completely different topic.

If she gave in to his demand Inuyasha would still think he might have a chance with her. That was something she could, and she would **not** let happen.

On the other hand, there was the thing with inuyoukai being possessive lovers who would not let a girl alone if they once bit themselves into their life. The moment she heard Inuyasha declare that he wouldn't allow it, the moment she saw Kikyo's jealous expression she decided it was worth it. What did she have to loose anyway? He couldn't be much worse than her 'acquaintances'.

Ignoring the couple completely, she looked at Sesshomaru, aware of the fact that he was an inuyoukai, aware of the fact that he had once tried to seduce her and would most likely try it again. She was also painfully aware of the fact that she felt incredibly attracted to him.

"I don't know. I'll have to look over my schedule and see if I have the time for that kind of project."

He chuckled. "I helped you with your assignment."

Sesshomaru:1 Kagome: 0

She smirked, as she answered playfully, "No, not really. I did take care of it myself. You were just… present."

He chuckled and had a wicked gleam in his golden eyes as he said in a low seductive voice, "If you wanted me to take a more… active role in your… **assignment**, than it would have been my pleasure to do so."

Kagome was beyond being red as a tomato. In her mind he had said 'to do you.' And Kikyo's muttered assumptions what they were talking about didn't really help the matter. As Kagome grew more embarrassed, Inuyasha grew more pissed, Kikyo more jealous and Sesshomaru fought against a slightly disturbing mix of arousal and impatience.

She was royally fucked and had to admit defeat. This situation was just too much to handle.

**A/N**

_Wow, I thought I updated this a week ago o.O Something must have gone horribly wrong...  
Anyway, bless me with your opinions, just get them out of your system, whether it's love/hate or neither, I'm interested in what you think about the latest developement. :D_

_Btw, I'm currently looking for somebody who wants to Beta this story... If you are interested please send me a PM ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**TO ART OR NOT TO ART**

It was a nice, sunny afternoon. Kagome had wrapped herself up in some blankets and sat down on her balcony contemplating her latest decision.

I am going to help Sesshomaru Taisho. He will be coming over tomorrow afternoon, while Sango is still in one of her exams. Yeah... that sounds about right. Let the horny Inuyoukai come to your apartment while you are alone and - for fucks sake, what had gotten into her? Why did she make this incredible unintelligent decision again? - Oh yeah, Inuyasha. And Kikyo. God damnit those two deserved each other. The two-timing bastard and the intolerant, jealous tool were truly a match made in heaven.

"Kagome you are having that evil look again."  
Sango stood in the opened door, wearing her student armor. That kind of look that said, 'I'm going to conquere you with my furious text-marking skills!'.  
I just sighed and sheak my head. "Today was just a shitty day, Sango."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sango shoved me lovingly in the corner of our one-person-bench and made herself comfortable. Snuggled together in a shitload of blankets, we sighed in unison.

"Still studying for your exams?"

"Hmpf."  
"So how did art go? Did he like your portrait?"

Thinking back at the horros of her art class, brought tears to her eyes. Tears of anger.

"It was horrible."

"What?"

"I'm going to kick him in the balls, next time I see him."

...

_**EARLIER THAT DAY**_

Her art teacher stood in front of her and sobbed. After staring at her picture for five minutes flat he completely lost it. "Ka-ha-go-meee. Thi-his-" there was a pregnant pause, before he continued, "is beauty." He abondend her picture and continued to press her hands against his chest, sniveling violently.

"You are my new favorite. Mark, you can take a hike!"

Mark looked confused and slightly frightened. "Sir, are you expelling me?"

"Yes I am!"

Kagome shook her head determined and gave Mark an appeasing look, "No, he isn't."

Turning away from the flower-power-idiot, trying to unwind her hands from his grasp, she didn't realize that her teacher shook his head soberly.

"Mark, it just didn't feel real between us. Your work was just too sloppy and I always knew you were just drawing your horny tennager-fantasies. There is no hope for you anymore. You-" he sighed dramatically, as Mark turned pale "are no longer my favorite."

Mark looked so relieved, she actually felt bad for him.

"Sir, I think I can handle that.", he said looking at her gleefully.

Kagome's pity ended at that exact moment. **What a spitefull little fucker.**

Thinking the embarrassing situation was over, as Mr. Anderson finally let go of her hands and she smiled.

"Class, I want you all to take a good look at this picture."

**Shit.**

"Just by looking at it you can see Ms. Higurashi's raw desire for this gentleman."

**Keep going, if you want to see my raw desire to violate you hippy hair.  
**

"This picture isn't portraying Sesshomaru as we know him. No! It's how she viewed him at _that_ exact moment in time. It's packed with animalistic masculinaty and sex appeal. You Kagome, experienced a burst of passion."

Kagome didn't even cringe. She didn't turn red. She just stood there thinking about all the different ways she could kill the man.

**I can give you a burst of passion, allright.**

There were whispers and gasps everywhere, "That is Sesshomaru Taisho, isn't it?", "Oh my God, that's Sesshomaru.", "She seriously drew _him_?!"

**Poison seems like a good option.**

"Kagome, do you mind telling us about your attraction and how you, so efficiently, managed to convey it to paper?"

**No**,** it wouldn't be violent enough. Any good murder should have a little blood. Maybe a severed limb...**

The bell saved her from further humiliation, as she hasted out of the class room.

_A/N_

_That's it for today, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_This chapter is being edited at this very moment so no worries, there will be a mistake-free version of it in the near future. Sry for the inconvenience!_

_Reviews fuel my muse, do please bless me with your opinions! ;)_


End file.
